Jim Kirk's Antique Music
by James T Awesome
Summary: Jim loves two things he won't admit to: antique jazz and his first officer.  A series of songfics based on old jazz music.
1. Come Fly With Me

These ficlets are a series of songfics that came to me while I was listening to music. I personally love old jazz music, and I really see Kirk as being the type to love it too, seeing as he does collect antique books and art. So enjoy these small songfics that I thought went really well with not only the timeline, but the characters themselves. The entire story of the fics goes together, but they can be read separately.

Music in these fics are by various artists and have been recorded and rerecorded by a number of different artists. The suggested artist for what I'm thinking is listed next to the title in each fic. I'm not saying this is the best version, this is just the version that inspired what I was thinking and gives you optimum insight into my train of thought (also these versions are the versions that I consider to be playing, since each fic has music playing in it).

Also, these fics are rated M for Mature. Meaning there is dirty dirty smut in these fics. Read at your own digression.

I don't own Star Trek or this music…would I be writing fan fiction if I did?

Reviews greatly appreciated! So please read and review!

* * *

**Come Fly With Me - Frank Sinatra**

Jim Kirk was a sucker for classic music. Not that twenty-first or twenty-second century crap. No, Jim liked older stuff. Stuff that could get his feet moving and get his head out of whatever he was stressing over that day, like Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Michael Bublé. Of course, he'd never admit his love for this music to anyone, even his closest friends, even his first officer and sort-of-one-sided love interest, Spock.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_  
_If you can use some exotic booze_  
_There's a bar in far Bombay_  
_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

Except, of course, on those occasions when he had no say over what was spewing out of his mouth. Mainly when he and his officers enjoyed a few too many drinks together.

The drinking itself wasn't extremely rare, Jim liked sitting down and catching up with each of them a few times a month at the least. Every once in a while they'd sit down together and play poker for a while or another card game until one or more of the officers were called away for another engagement, mainly Scotty to check on something in the engines or Bones to look in on a patient or Uhura to translate something for the Ensign that was taking her place on beta shift, and then Jim would follow Spock to one of their quarters and the two would sit down again and play chess for a few hours. This was the way things ran on the Enterprise, it was a familial system that they all enjoyed.

_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_  
_In llama land there's a one-man band_  
_And he'll toot his flute for you_  
_Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue_

On one particular occasion, they had just returned from a particularly well completed mission. Jim was ecstatic about just how well the mission had gone and was ready to enjoy his officers' companies. As they filtered into the rec room, Bones put a particularly large bottle of a blue liquid that was faintly glowing in the center of the table.

"This is from one of the ambassadors we met up with. He said that as thanks for saving his daughter's life, we should all enjoy this…" Bones was watching the liquid curiously as he spoke. Jim grinned broadly at him and got up, getting glasses for each of the officers around the table.

"What is it exactly?" Sulu sat down at the table slowly, eyeing the liquid as well. Bones shrugged slightly and took his own place at the table, on Jim's left. Their seating arrangement had become habit easily. Jim chose where he wanted to sit and the rest of them formed around him, Bones always on his left and Spock always on his right. Uhura would sit on Spock's other side and Chekov on Bones', followed by Sulu and Scotty. And so the circle was completed at every card game or relaxing moment they had in the room. Every once in a while, someone would remove themselves from the circle for a bathroom break or to refill a glass or replicate some snacks for them, but not until there was an emergency that needed taking care of was the circle ever truly broken.

As per usual, the glasses were distributed around the table, even Spock taking one, claiming that he was curious as to the taste of the odd glowing substance, and each glass was filled slowly. Finally, Jim raised his own glass over their heads, looking around at his officers with a beaming smile.

"To all of you, the best crew a man could ask for. Congratulations on another successful first contact mission, even if it started off a bit rocky." They all laughed slightly, glasses clinking together before the drinking began, each of them slowly sipping the drink and enjoying eachother's company.

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_  
_We'll just glide, starry-eyed_  
_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near_  
_You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together_

It was around his fourth or fifth glass, he couldn't remember anymore, hell, for all anyone knew it was his eighth or ninth, that Jim had started complaining that the room was too quiet. He wanted music to be played, to dance, and despite the protests and drunken arguments of the rest of his officers, he would have his damn music. He got up slowly, steadying himself partly on the chair and partly on Spock, who, despite his claim of alcohol not affecting Vulcans, was looking a bit green around the ears and seemed a bit more cheery than the norm.

Sliding over to the computer, he punched in his override code and loaded a file he'd saved into the ship's memory banks himself. The jazz beat flowed through the room, followed by the smooth baritone vocals that Jim loved. He smiled as he returned to the table, not sitting, but offering his hand to Uhura first, the closest to him. She frowned up at him before sighing and taking the offered hand.

_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day_  
_You just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
_Down to Acapulco Bay_  
_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_  
_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away _

As the group discovered, Jim was an exceptional dancer and singer, despite being drunk. He swayed elegantly to the music and lead Uhura to do the same, the two of them almost gliding in their movements. Spock could feel his ears heating up slightly before realizing it and forced himself to calm his emotions, unwilling to admit to himself that he was slightly jealous. Of who exactly he was jealous, he was also unwilling to admit.

Chekov was watching Jim with his version of a hero-worship look to him, enjoying the show that was being put on. Sulu had one arm around the smaller man and was talking to Scotty about something or other, it was always of questionable nature. Bones was grinning to himself slightly and watching Jim. He had already made a mental reminder to have security pull this vid, just in case he ever needed any blackmail against his captain.

Finally the song finished and Jim settled back in his seat, the next song continuing, but without the stage show. Their enjoyment and drinking continued, until the comm beeped loudly, the voice of an ensign calling Scotty away from the room. They all sighed slightly at the loss and agreed that it was, indeed, late and they did all have to be awake in the morning, preferably without hangovers. Sulu collected glasses with Chekov while Bones corked the bottle quickly. Spock threw one of Jim's arms over his shoulder, holding the captain up, the lack of dancing inexplicably causing his equilibrium to falter, and making him stumble. They each nodded a "good night" to one another and separated, Spock heading for Jim's quarters to make sure he made it into bed before planning on going to his own.

_Once I get you up there where the air is rarified _  
_We'll just glide, starry-eyed _  
_Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near _  
_You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together _

When Spock finally made it to Jim's room, despite Jim's drunken behavior and tendency to be very touchy and very stubborn while drunk. Punching in the override code, the two entered the room quickly, Spock finally letting go of Jim and watching him make his way into the room. He'd barely made it five feet before spinning around quickly on his heel, facing his first officer. At the same time, Spock heard the whoosh of the door behind him and they were plunged into almost darkness.

"Spock..?"

"I am still here, Jim. Please rest, as we both must be on the bridge at precisely 7am tomorrow morning." He stood there, not moving. He could hear Jim's movement in the silent room, stumbling toward him it seemed. He held his arms out slightly to catch the captain if he were to fall or bump into him. He finally felt fingertips against his arm near his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly in surprise of the close proximity of the other man, especially in such a short time and without otherwise feeling his approach.

_Weather-wise it's such a lovely day _  
_You just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
_Down to Acapulco Bay _  
_It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say _

Before his analytical mind could register what was going on, Spock felt himself hit the closed door behind him, Jim's hands on his shoulders pushing him backwards. Next came the mouth. Jim's mouth was known for its many talents in many fields, but Spock obviously still was not quite aware of a few of the talents, one of which was happening against his own mouth. His eyes widened even more in shock before realizing exactly how pleasurable the experience was, the near heat of Jim's lips against his own, the difference in body temperature, the friction between them.

And then as quickly as it had happened, Jim was gone, disappearing again into the darkness. He heard a faint breathing from the captain before a whispered "Night, Spock" and he took that as a cue to leave, opening the door again and stepping out into the hallway.

_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly _  
_Pack up, let's fly away!_


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

So this one is a bit shorter than the last, but I used a shorter song for this one.

Musicnutt: Big band and swing are subgenres of jazz. Not all of the songs that I'm using fall under those categories, they range through the entire jazz genre of music.

Droopydogg: Thanks so much!

* * *

**Fly Me To The Moon - Julie London**

Another away mission on another uninhabited moon to look for another unknown rock that Jim really didn't care about at all. Spock was almost giddy with excitement, or as giddy as a Vulcan could get, which actually meant that Jim received less raised eyebrows when making remarks about how much he really didn't like that purple mass that they were orbiting as the landing party stepped onto the transporter pad. Jim crossed his arms sourly, looking down and giving the manliest pout he could manage. This only earned him a slap on the back of the head from Doctor McCoy and a glare from Spock as the beams started to glow and they were sent down to the planet.

_Fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like  
on Jupiter and Mars_

The moon wasn't quite as barren as they'd thought, the ground was actually almost field-like. The reports Jim had read had told him that the area had been a desert with no plant life, but those were wrong. Flowers bloomed and grass grew and was that a shimmering pink-ish lake he could see over the next hill? The four scientists spread out around the area, checking for any signs of anything, animal or mineral.

Jim looked to McCoy and Spock, giving them both his own raised eyebrow and a nod in the direction of the lake, his way of saying "let's check out over here." McCoy shrugged slightly and complied, Spock, looking down at his tricorder, simply followed.

_in other words  
hold my hand  
in other words  
darling, kiss me_

The water was indeed pink and Spock leaned down almost immediately to test it.

"It seems to be just water, Captain. The color is due to a large amount of micro-organisms that survive within the ecosystem." Jim raised his eyebrows slightly, considering what Spock had said before shrugging and moving to remove his command shirt.

"They're going to be a while right? Why not go for a swim while we're waiting?" He began stripping off layers until he was standing their in only a pair of regulation underwear, moving for the water.

"Jim, you're a starship captain, not a five year old…" McCoy's voice grumbled at him, watching him carefully. He had a definite feeling that the kid would hurt himself, and besides the fact that he almost constantly had this feeling around Jim, it still nagged at him, making him keep his eyes on the younger man. Jim shrugged off his warning and jumped into the water.

_Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
you are all I long for  
all I worship and adore_

"Great, so Jim's drunk off of space sea monkeys…"

"That is indeed what I believe has happened, doctor, if I do understand the meaning of the term 'sea monkeys' correctly." Spock and Bones were watching Jim, still. But now, they were in sickbay, with Jim draped over one of the tables unceremoniously. He was strapped down via a single belt at his waist and was flailing toward his two officers, who were hovering over him just out of arm's reach.

"Bones…play me tha' song…tha-…thathatha…moon song…" The kid was mumbling at them as they talked, trying to figure out what to do about their drunken captain. McCoy didn't want to just begin giving him things, the kid was allergic to almost every known medicinal product out there, but they weren't sure what would bring him down from this drunken state. He called for the doctor again after being ignored, and then a third time, almost screaming the man's name.

"Jim! No, I'm not playing the stupid song for you! Now shut up while we figure things out, or do you want me to stab you with something random and make you go into anaphylactic shock?" The outburst did indeed silence the whining captain and McCoy turned back to Spock in an attempt to figure out what exactly to do about him. Once their attentions were away, however, Jim reached out for the bedside computer and started tapping in commands.

_in other words  
please be true  
in other words  
I love you_

The jazz beats blared from the small computer and McCoy jumped from the unexpected sound. He glared at Jim as the piano notes hit and a smooth female voice came from the speakers next before reaching over to turn the volume down before storming off into his office. Jim grinned up at Spock, wiggling slightly on the bed to the beat of the music, his mouth forming the words as they went on. Spock sighed mentally, his face still stoic in expression, before reaching out to pull the blankets over the other man.

"Captain, I believe it might be best to rest and then we will determ-" Jim cut him off by grabbing the hand closest to him and pulling the surprised Vulcan down to the bed. His other hand grabbed his first officer's neck, keeping him down and kissing him sloppily.

_Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
you are all I long for  
all I worship and adore_

Spock's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes wide. Slowly he regained his senses, letting out the held breath in a small whoosh of air just moments before he heard the door to the doctor's office open again. He straightened quickly, pulling his hand away from the still wiggling captain, to much protest. Jim whined up at him as McCoy returned to the bed with a hypo, quickly pressing it against Jim's neck. The familiar hiss followed by the always accompanying yelp filled the room and slowly Jim's movements halted, his pupils returning to normal size. McCoy continued grumbling quietly to himself…something about "damned kids" and "idiot captains" and "goes in one fucking ear and out the other."

"Bones?" Jim frowned at the sound of his own voice. The hypo had indeed caused his immediate sobriety, but the resounding hangover was almost double what Jim was expecting. He sighed slightly, reaching out and turning the music off. "Ugh…let me sleep for a little bit…" His eyes drooped and McCoy nodded at him, stalking back to his office. Spock turned to leave, but was stopped by a slight tug on his shirt sleeve.

_in other words  
please be true  
in other words  
I love you... _

Spock turned quickly, looking down at the offending hand before up to it's owner slowly.

"Spock…?" Jim's voice was almost a whisper, but Spock wasn't sure if it was because of the hangover or just Jim not wanting McCoy to hear him. "Look…I'm sorry about all of this…" He waved absently, around him. "I wasn't thinking…don't let me do stupid things like that again, ok?"

Blinking for a moment, the Vulcan was at a loss for words. He wasn't exactly sure what "this" Jim was referring to, the drunkenness, the kiss, a combination of the two? Finally he just nodded solemnly.

"Understood, Captain. I will be sure to prevent actions as such from happening again." And with that, he turned again to leave, exiting the sick bay and taking his place upon the bridge.


	3. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

Thanks so much, you guys, for the great reviews! Sorry this one took a bit longer, I was having issues with it and Jim just wasn't cooperating in my head…but here it is! I've also discovered that putting a tribble on my head to write actually helps me think…don't question me. Also, it's a lot longer than the other two, just for you guys. ^.^ The next one is one I've been thinking about for a while, so it's going to be a sweet one.

Enjoy and read and review please!

* * *

**Ain't That A Kick In The Head** **- Dean Martin**

Spock was almost positive that this was entirely Jim's fault, and Jim was likewise positive that this was Spock's fault. In reality, it was actually both of their faults that they were in the predicament they were currently in. A predicament that included the two Starfleet officers, freezing to death in a pitch black room that Jim could only conclude was some sort of prison cell, or a dungeon, but then again that might have been his own imagination. But he was sure that they were both in the cell, quite firmly locked in, from their previous experiments at breaking the door, most of which included Jim throwing himself at the heavy slab of metal and crying out in pain, to which he could feel Spock mentally rolling his eyes at him.

_How lucky can one guy be;  
__I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head?_

Jim sat against a wall, hugging himself tightly in an effort to keep warm. His brain was moving almost as fast as his own body was, shivering quickly against the cold. Mainly, he was thinking of a way out, but a secondary thought process was weaving it's way heavily around those thoughts and forcing itself to the surface of his mind. He was worried about Spock. The temperature in the cell was uncomfortably cold, even for a human, but for the Vulcan, who kept his own quarters far hotter than the norm, it must have been like the arctic.

"Spock?" He realized that he hadn't heard a sound from his first officer in a while.

"Y-y-y-es, Captain?" The voice was shaky, he was shivering hard. Jim turned slightly in the direction he'd heard him.

"Are you alright? I know the cold…" He trailed off, his brain going again.

"I a-am not exactly sure, C-Captain. I c-c-can no l-longer feel m-m-my f-f-fingers." Jim frowned at this. He knew Vulcans had their touch telepathy and he knew how important hands were in Vulcan society. It wouldn't do if there was a Vulcan without hands. He slowly began shuffling over to Spock.

_The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

"Spock…make a noise for me, let me know where you are, I'm gonna help you." He heard a shuffling from a few feet away, and slowly crawled over to him. It didn't help that the floor was ice cold as well and as he moved, it hurt Jim's hands, but he had to make it to Spock. Finally, reaching out, his fingers brushed over familiar feeling fabric, regulation pants. Spock had his legs pulled up to his chest as he was sitting against the wall, curled into a ball. He moved to sit next to the Vulcan, one hand moving around the other's shoulders slowly.

"Come here, it'll be warmer." Spock almost immediately turned, leaning into Jim. He was shivering violently still and Jim quickly located and grabbed Spock's hands, rubbing his fingers over them quickly. He knew the action had some significance to a Vulcan, but he didn't really care about their damn traditions at the moment, all he cared about was Spock and making sure that he'd be alright.

_My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful._

"Don't fall asleep…" Jim cradled Spock's head against his chest, holding onto him tightly and whispering to him, trying to keep his attention. He knew the signs of hypothermia, and most likely was blowing the cold out of proportion, but he didn't want to take any chances, especially with his first officer.

"We'll be out of here soon…as soon as they fix communications…" Their comm units had gone out almost instantly when they'd arrived on the planet. Spock had been trying to fix them instead of listening to Jim, who was urgently telling him to forget it and to look around. That's what had started the argument between them, Spock telling Jim of the importance of being in constant contact with the rest of the ship, while Jim's curiosity was getting the better of him and urging him to want to see the planet. That's what had gotten them thrown in this place and gotten the three other men that had been on the landing party killed.

Spock grabbed onto Jim's arm, just below his shoulder, squeezing his bicep slightly, a quiet reassurance that he was not sleeping any time soon. Jim relaxed a little at the feeling and his heart rate slowed finally, not quite as panicked now that he had the Vulcan's word, or rather, signal.

_I've sun-shine enough to spread;  
It's like the fella said,  
"Tell me quick  
Ain't love like a kick in the head?"_

It had been hours, Jim knew it had, even though his internal clock was always a bit exaggerated. Days seemed like hours to him sometimes and other times minutes would seem the same. But the small ache in his back told him he'd been sitting there for at least two hours with the weight of his Vulcan first officer against his chest. Spock had been silent, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Every once in a while, he'd reassured Jim of his attentiveness by squeezing his bicep again or shifting within the circle of Jim's arms. He was no longer shivering, in fact, he was quite comfortable, his head pressed against Jim's chest, listening to the beating of Jim's heart under the gold command shirt.

Jim, on the other hand, was not comfortable. He'd realized close to a half hour after offering to help Spock that the warmth was not the only new feeling he felt. Yes, the warmth coming off of Spock was extremely comforting, the man had to have a body temperature of over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. But he had a creeping suspicion that the body temperature wasn't the only thing warming him up, or rather, it was, but more in the figurative sense. Over the past hour, he'd noticed a tightness, mainly in his pants.

Jim had never been one for spontaneous erections, especially not the uncomfortable kind. He knew what he liked, but he could usually control himself. But now, with the heat of his first officer spread across him, he was having trouble, not only keeping himself comfortable, but in control, and his attempts at hiding his arousal were beginning to become unreasonable.

_Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head?  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

It was all a rather curious situation for Jim. He'd never really considered himself attracted to other men, but then again he'd never really considered it. Usually he could make do with a nice pair of tits and an ass as big as a starship, but something about the Vulcan currently occupying his lap had truly fascinated him since they day they'd met. For a while, Jim had considered his fascination just a product of his own curious irritability with the other; no one accused Jim Kirk of cheating, much less cheating on something he was good at, which just happened to be a form of cheating. But lately, he'd become more and more fascinated with him, watching him, taking it upon himself to learn about his culture. He'd even gone to the length of asking Uhura about the language.

Part of Jim believed that the whole fascination was really a byproduct of his own realization that the two of them made such a perfect team. They truly complimented each other in their work, Jim commanding irrationally, Spock correcting his logic, Jim considering it and reflecting it against his own thoughts, finally pulling a very illogical and very thought out plan from his ass and saving the day. Their minds seemed almost synchronized sometimes, ideas and thoughts joined between them.

Another part of Jim had always known that he was entirely infatuated with the Vulcan. He'd caught himself staring at the pointed ears and watching for the almost invisible upturning of the corners of his mouth. He knew that, especially when drunk, he displayed inappropriate affections toward Spock, who just accepted them as a part of Jim and generally ignored them. But Jim knew, whether or not his affections were returned, that some part of him was entirely intoxicated by Spock, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

_My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful._

As Jim sat, considering his first officer, Spock finally moved, shifting slightly out of Jim's grasp.

"Spock?" The Vulcan slowly stood, stretching his legs. Jim was suddenly cold again, almost colder than before. The lack of weight and heat on him threw off his senses for a moment, leaving him stunned.

"I apologize, Captain. I do not wish to cause you an excess of discomfort, it has been one hour and twenty-seven point two five minutes since you offered your services and I believe that a break is in order. Also, I am quite warm now." Slowly Jim made his way to his own feet, stretching out his legs.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"I do not know, Captain, but considering the combined skills of Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Commander Scott, I would venture to predict less than one hour." Jim nodded slightly, mostly to himself. He leaned back against the cold wall, resting his head back. He took a deep breath of the cool air, his lungs now partially numb. He hadn't noticed that before, but then again there were a lot of things he hadn't noticed while Spock had been leaning on him. Things such as his current ability to see in the dark, which meant that there was a slight light source somewhere in the room that his eyes had adjusted to. He also realized that his fingers and nose were now numb, not a good sign. He sighed to himself slightly, feeling the shivers begin to return.

This time it was Spock's turn to rescue Jim. He slowly walked over to the captain, his arms slowly and awkwardly circling Jim's torso. He didn't quite seem reluctant, but he didn't seem that comfortable either. Jim was about as comfortable as he'd been on the floor, the contact renewing the almost painful tightness he was feeling in his pants. He took a deep breath, calming himself and leaning into the head emanating from the Vulcan. He let his mind wander slightly, trying to think of anything except the fact that he could now feel every muscle down the other man's chest and stomach, that he could feel every flex in those arms that circled him. They were in danger, he wasn't supposed to be this turned on.

His mind slowly wandered, trying to think of anything at all. Quietly he started humming a song, his head leaning into Spock's shoulder slowly. He grinned to himself slightly as he hummed out the up tempo beats to himself, knowing that Spock could hear him, but not really caring. He was aware that at some point in time, he started swaying slightly to the music in his head, taking Spock with him.

_She's telling me we'll be wed;  
She's picked out a king size bed.  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick;  
Tell me quick, oh ain't love a kick?_

A moment later he was aware of one of the warm hands on his back moving downward, resting on the small of his back. His head shot up quickly, looking directly at Spock, the song dying in his throat.

"Spock?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, a look he knew he'd get in return in a matter of seconds. But the look never came, instead Spock kept his normal stoic expression as he looked directly into Jim's eyes.

"I apologize, Captain. Is that not the traditional Terran way of dancing to such music?" Jim blinked at him for a moment, the thought registering in his mind. Spock had no idea about Jim's arousal, he was merely responding to the song that Jim had begun humming. He frowned slightly, mostly to himself, though Spock looked slightly surprised at the look, before Jim sighed and leaned forward slowly, lips brushing lightly against the warmer Vulcan's.

_Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

Jim could tell that at first Spock was startled. He stilled, Jim would have thought he was a statue if he wasn't so warm and soft. But after a moment, he felt a response from Spock, the Vulcan was actually returning the affection. The kiss was sweet, almost innocent in nature, and lasted only half a second. The contact was enough though, Jim could feel his control slipping and he reacted as well as he could. He backed away quickly, just as suddenly as he'd moved forward to kiss the other. He'd forgotten how close to the wall he was and backed into it, hitting his head hard. He stifled a gasp of air and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, Spock had moved across the cell, standing a few feet away.

Jim opened his mouth to speak when he heard the familiar chirp at his belt, the comms were back online. It took him a moment after his shock at the sound, but he quickly grabbed the small device, flipping it open.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in Scotty." He waited a moment.

"Ah, 's good at hear ya 'gain, Cap'ain." The tension suddenly melted from Jim's shoulders and he relaxed against the wall once more. Spock was immediately in command mode, hands behind his back, standing straight, the perfect image of Vulcan teaching.

"You too, Scotty, get us out of here."

"Aye, Cap'ain. Energizin'."


	4. I've Got You Under My Skin

First of all, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and watches and favorites, keep them coming please! I love feedback, good and bad. I'll try to keep as true to how I've been doing with the rest of these…

**karmapolice**: Thanks, I do love me some internal struggles as well. I think, in my head, Jim is entirely straight, except for when it comes to Spock. This chapter actually deals a bit more with Jim coming to his senses with his own feelings.

**Ellieandra**: Sorry I didn't respond to your comment in the last chapter, I entirely meant to and forgot… but anyway… SING ON! I do it too because as I'm writing I listen to the song on repeat and it usually ends up with me dancing around my apartment and singing along.

OK, so, for this next one…this is the touchy feely "OMG I don't know what to do…" chapter. You all know it's needed in every fic, so let's get it over with. I actually had fun with this one, even though it's more serious than the rest of the chapters so far. I haven't done a lot of dialogue in the chapters so far, so this is the talky chapter.

I really hate that I couldn't find a less recent version (even though to Jim it wouldn't really matter…) of this song, but I heard this one and just fell in love with this girl's voice. I'm trying not to repeat artists until I utterly HAVE to, and I'm also trying to keep it in sort of a male female order, so even though Frank is most famous for this song and Perry Como also sung it (which was actually my first choice), I'm going with this version. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Also, if you look it up on youtube, she sings it with Chris Botti, who is one of my favorite trumpeters ever. I highly suggest looking it up if you haven't heard her sing it.

Yes, there's a reason behind how exactly I'm choosing songs, I'm choosing them and the order they're in before I choose my song artists. I know exactly what song I want and what that song makes me think of relating to the boys, and then from there I put them in an order (for example there's a reason I don't have the pon farr one done yet…yes there's a pon farr chapter coming…). Then I go through and listen to every version of the song I can and see which one creates more plot tribbles (yes, in my head they're plot tribbles instead of bunnies because bunnies you can control if you get them down to only one, tribbles you can't…) in my head. There is a method to my madness, I promise. So anyway, enough of my ranting, I hope you guys enjoy this song as much as I do and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**I've Got You Under My Skin - Katharine McPhee**

Jim stretched his arms wide and grinned slightly up at the sunlight streaming down on his face as soon as the transporter beam let him free. It felt good to be off of the ship and into the sunlight again, even if it wasn't the Terran sunlight. He'd been getting restless, though, just sitting there in his chair, trapped in his own thoughts and zoning a great deal. He'd noticed a few times that upon snapping out of his zoning, he'd been staring at his first officer, and it was starting to worry him. Unconsciously staring at other people, especially certain people, like Spock, was not only unbecoming of a flagship captain, but very much out of Jim's nature.

He shook his head slightly, trying not to think about it all, before heading over to meet with the Vulcan ambassadors. A little while of helping out at the New Vulcan colony while they re-supplied would help get his mind off of things, and hopefully allow him some time to sort through everything. Even though he didn't meditate, like his Vulcan hosts, he could think of other ways to figure out things, ways that usually included secluding himself inside of a complicated computer system and letting his mind work as he knew it would.

_I've got you under my skin.  
__I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
__So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
__I've got you under my skin_

The welcome was simple, the ambassadors thanking the crew for their participation in rebuilding the institutions of their race, even though no parts of their speech even remotely sounded like thanks. Jim knew that somewhere deep down they were thankful for the help, after all, how easy could it be to rebuild an entire planet. After the small reception, the crew was assigned to various jobs, building buildings, attending to food storage or growth, attending to various other alien races that were also helping on the planet, and finally Jim was left alone, wondering what he should do. His mind almost immediately went to the thought of seeking out the older version of his first officer, maybe he'd have some answers to his ailments.

It didn't take him long to find the older Spock, he was in his own quarters, making himself a small pot of tea. Jim marveled at the likeness between the older and younger versions of the same man, both enjoyed home-made tea instead of replicated tea, both were immaculately clean, despite that most likely being a Vulcan trait, and not just a Spock trait, and both were oddly fond of small memorial trinkets. He knew that younger Spock, his Spock, had a small box of trinkets that had belonged to his mother. This Spock was the same, keeping a small holo-emitter as a pendant on his neck with a memory of his own Captain Kirk. As Jim entered the small establishment, he noticed other trinkets as well, what he supposed were mementos of various moments of the Elder Spock's life. A single wall was lined with old books, the paper and leather bound kind, not the newer kind that were just data. Jim stepped over to the wall, studying the names on the spines slowly until Spock entered the room.

_I'd tried so not to give in.  
__I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
__But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know damn well  
__That I've got you under my skin?_

"It is good to see you well, Jim." He almost jumped at the voice; for an old man, Spock sure did move silently. He looked up at him quickly, looking a bit like a child with his hand stuck in a cookie jar, before flashing his brilliant grin at the older man.

"You too. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over…" He trailed off slightly, noticing the slight wrinkling at the corners of the other's eyes, the now familiar twitches of the corners of his mouth, all that symbolized a smile.

"It is quite alright, I had been informed by the other elders and ambassadors that the Starship Enterprise would be arriving. It was only logical that you would seek me out. My only regret is that I was not present for your arrival." The elder Spock set his tea on the small coffee table in the center of the room before moving to what looked very much like an old phonograph. Jim knew that it was computerized, but it still amused him that Spock would have chosen such a Terran shape for a music player. The elder returned and sat on a hard looking chair, motioning for Jim to sit as well as the smooth tones began rippling from the computer, forming into a song that Jim recognized. He accepted the offer and joined him, listening to the soft vocals of the song for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"It's fine. I actually really wanted to ask you about…some things." His eyes wandered around the room, trying to compile his thoughts into something cohesive. It was obvious that the elder noticed this, letting another Vulcan smile slip through. Jim liked how open this version of his first officer was with his emotions. It was so much easier to tell what he was thinking or feeling just by looking at him instead of having to inquire and being shot down many times before finally breaking through and receiving some small hint before the matter was entirely dropped. He found himself wondering what his own Spock would be like with these same emotions, which only resulted in the image of himself being choked over a console on the bridge coming to his mind. He shook it off and finally continued.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
__For the sake of havin' you near  
__In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
__And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

His question had been fairly simple and straight forward. "I wanna ask about your…relationship with your Kirk…" But despite how simple it was, he'd still faltered in delivering the question. He'd waited a moment, watching the elder Spock gather his thoughts on how to proceed before beginning.

"The Vulcan word both agreeably used to describe the relationship was _T'hy'la_. The term has no single meaning in other languages, however it is used to illustrate the terms "friend", "brother", or "lover". We decided to use it as a most…intimate title for each other." He trailed off slightly and Jim nodded, looking down at the table in front of him, his mind processing the words slowly.

"So…you two were kinda…together…right?" He received a slight nod in return at the question.

"We were bond mates, linked together through a form of Vulcan telepathy that creates a strong and unbreakable bond between two beings. If a bond is broken, the eternal pain is staggering to the Vulcan mind." Jim nodded again in understanding. With the destruction of Vulcan and the loss of so many people from the planet, he'd heard news of telepathic healers being called to the New Vulcan colony to help those who had lost bond mates . He had seen several Betazoids, Napeans, and at least one Lumerian since he'd been on the planet and he was sure there were several other species there to help out as well.

"I know that you can heal a broken bond through something like an intense mind meld, but what about transferring a bond?" This was the main reason he'd wanted to see the elder. Lately his feelings for his own Spock had begun to worry him and he was starting to wonder if, possibly, on Delta Vega, he'd received some of the essence of the bond from the elder Spock. The older man was silent for a moment, his dark eyes considering Jim before speaking.

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
__Use your mentality, wake up, wake up to reality.  
__But each time that I do just the thought of you  
__Makes me stop just before I begin  
__'Cause I've got you under my skin._

"You have developed feelings for my younger counterpart?" Jim's eyes widened, he hadn't been that obvious, had he? It took him a moment to recover from the slight shock.

"I…yeah…I think so…I'm not really sure." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking hard, and starting to get a bit of a headache. He hadn't wanted to talk about the situation this openly with the same person he was having the situation about, even if they weren't technically the same person, to Jim, Spock was still Spock. "It started a few weeks ago…I just can't stop thinking about him." His eyes were locked on the edge of the small table, glaring at it as if it had insulted him with large words in another language that he didn't understand. After a moment, he realized that he was still brushing his fingers through his hair, ruffling it thoughtfully, making it even more of a mess than it normally was, and lowered his arm again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I can, most unfortunately, not suggest any single way of alleviating these particular feelings, however, the most paramount suggestion I can make is to merely speak with your Spock." Jim's head snapped up and his bright blue eyes locked with Spock's dark brown for a moment and Jim could see a moment of understanding in those eyes. He realized then that this Spock had gone through the exact same thing, feeling as if his own feelings would not be reciprocated, but still strongly feeling them none the less. It was in the same moment that he realized that his own Spock might be feeling the same. He smiled slightly and shook his head, trying to shake off those thoughts, knowing by now not to get too optimistic about his first officer's emotions.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
__For the sake of havin' you near  
__In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
__And repeats, and repeats in my ear:_

"I dunno, I have a feeling he already knows, but he's just not telling me. You know…how you guys can kinda…get inside people's heads, even without your telepathy…it's sorta like he always knows things about me that I don't even know yet…he's probably known since we first met that I'd fall for him one day…" He saw that small sign of a smile again, and again Jim knew that he'd had this conversation before. He found himself wondering exactly how close to the original conversation this one was. Was his Jim as awkward as this Jim when talking about things like that?

"It is true that he may already understand the situation, however, it does not mean that he is adverse to it. In my youth, I was quite apprehensive of the thought of a relationship, even when my captain spoke with me, much in this same fashion. Your first officer might be suffering from the same diffident emotional response." Again, Jim took a moment to consider the words before responding.

"Maybe…I dunno…but I don't want to scare him away or anything…"

_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
__Use your mentality, wake up, wake up to reality.  
__But each time that I do just the thought of you  
__Makes me stop just before I begin  
__'Cause I've got you under my skin._

"You forget that he is still Vulcan. He will not react in the emotional way that you seem to be expecting." The response was immediate and Jim couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"I don't think that's something I can ever forget…those ears…" He grinned to himself before realizing what he was saying. "Sorry…I should…go sort out my head…figure out what to do…write down and practice a speech in front of a mirror, that sort of stuff." The elder nodded slightly, standing to bid him farewell. Jim immediately offered the Vulcan salute, but Spock declined, instead pushing his hand forward in a Terran handshake.

"Jim. I look forward to the expectation of further information on the topic from you. I would very much like to know how your dialogue with my counterpart fares for you both." Jim accepted the hand, shaking firmly before quickly letting go.

"I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I know something…I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to be awkward though."

"I very highly disagree. It is my belief to the contrary." The young captain blinked for a moment before the blinding smile returned to his face.

_'Cause I've got you under my skin._

"I hope so too, but I don't wanna get my hopes up yet…" Finally with that he turned to leave. "L.L.A.P. Spock." He gave another Vulcan salute, his fingers curled into a friendly good-bye wave this time, instead of the much more formal version, all accompanied by a friendly wink. A moment passed before the elder's smile returned once more, bright in its own very Vulcan repressed way.

"Live long and prosper, Jim."


	5. Call Me Irresponsible

Thanks again, guys, your reviews are so great!

MyriadProBold: Thanks thanks! ^.^ The holo pendant was actually in a deleted scene from the original 2009 script (the script actually ended with Shatner Kirk giving a voiceover from the pendant as the award ceremony went on).

A few people asked me about it…L.L.A.P. I actually got from Leonard Nimoy himself, he ends every twitter post with it. And I just happened to be taking a break right near the end of that last chapter and decided that that is totally something Jim would do.

For this next one, there's a specific recording of it that I was listening to. The original recording is really slow, and it doesn't really fit, but Jack Jones made an appearance on the Ed Sullivan show in 1964 and sang this song, and that version is more upbeat and playful than the original, so that's the version I'm suggesting for this (You can also find this version on youtube). Also I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, that's what happens when I use a shorter song.

Ok, I'm not going to go on and on like in the last chapter, so here you guys go!

* * *

**Call me Irresponsible - Jack Jones**

The sickbay was quiet, as always, and very empty. Jim was the only one on a bed, perched at the edge, his legs dangling over the side as he stared at the ceiling, humming to himself, the staccato notes in his throat cut short every time McCoy jabbed him with another hypo. For some reason, Doctor McCoy was the only one who could make a hypo hurt.

"Bones, come on, it can't be that bad. Stop already." His voice whined as he was stabbed yet again with the sharp point.

"It's not that bad, you're just allergic to everything so I gotta take precautions." In reality, the damage to the captain was worse than McCoy had originally thought. There were definitely a few broken bones in the young man's wrist, at least twenty cuts, four of them definitely severe enough to still not stop bleeding, he'd already changed the bandages twice in the past twenty minutes. His priority, especially when it came to his allergy-prone captain, however, was always to treat the allergens first, injuries second, because who knew what kind of reactions the kid could have.

_Call me irresponsible  
Call me unreliable  
Throw in undependable too_

"What the hell were you thinking, Jim?"

"I dunno…it looked like Spock needed help…" He was looking down at his hands like a dejected child in trouble. His fingers were tangling themselves in his lap as he watched them. McCoy couldn't help but feel a small pang of sympathy for him before shaking himself out of it and stabbing him with yet another hypo before grabbing the bone regenerator to work on fixing Jim's wrist.

"Well, you're an idiot for that. You could have gotten yourself killed. I mean, you of all people should know not to stand in the way of a charging drakoulias." Jim nodded, still watching his fingers. McCoy thought back to Jim's first encounter with the beasts. Even though he hadn't seen them for himself before, Jim's representation of them was quite accurate, some sort of polar bear and gorilla hybrid. Of course, one that had an appetite for anything that moved.

"I know, I know. I won't do it again…I wasn't thinking, I just saw it go for Spock and…" He trailed off again, trying not to think about it. McCoy let him sit in silence for a moment before putting the bone regenerator down, seeing as Jim's wrist had healed already, he was ready to begin with the dermal regenerator next.

"Jim. We're best friends right?" Jim nodded slightly. "You trust me with things no one else knows about you?" Another nod. "What's going on with you lately? Between you and Spock…you're either trying to save his life or avoiding him…" Jim sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"I…think I've…fallen for Spock…like…I know that at the academy I pretty much was only interested in girls, and it's still the same way…I just…find Spock more attractive than any of the girls I've ever seen." Mentally, he yelled at himself for sounding like a love-sick teenager. He was 27, damn it, he should be able to control who he's falling in love with, or at least make it not so obviously desperate sounding. "I'm sorry, Bones, I don't wanna make you be councilor and doctor…you already have a hard enough time keeping me physically together."

The doctor let out a barking laugh and Jim almost winced, knowing it was the start of a reprimanding. "Jim, I don't really care who the hell you're interested in. Hell, no matter how much I can't stand the hobgoblin, I'll admit right now that he's probably better for you than the majority of the girls you hooked up with at the academy."

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever.  
I just adore you._

"So…you aren't mad at me? You're still my B.F.F.F.F.F.F.F.F.L.?"

"No, I'm not ma…Jim…what the fuck is a B.F.F.F…whatever?"

"Best fucking fantastic fabulous fuck friends for forever for life." McCoy just blinked at the captain for a moment, taking in the entirety of the statement that had just left his mouth.

"And you're how old again?" Jim laughed, patting the other on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Bones, no one knows that title but me." He nodded slightly, McCoy just staring back at him as if he'd grown another head out of his ass.

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's not the point, we're talking about my relationship issues with a certain science officer…or lack thereof…" His voice almost cracked as he was talking and McCoy knew that it was getting to Jim. The guy rarely, if ever, showed any form of disappointment, and that one slip told McCoy everything he needed to know about how Jim felt.

_Call me unpredictable.  
Tell me I'm impractical.  
Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue._

"Listen, kid." He shook off the protests to the nickname. "The best thing for you to do is just to talk to the guy, I mean, how bad could it be? He's not going to try to kill you again for admitting that you like him a little more than normal." He shrugged as he talked, finally putting down the dermal regenerator, finished with his job. "Just relax, get a drink or two, but not too many, and go talk to him." Jim looked up at him with those big, bright, blue eyes and McCoy wondered if even Spock could manage to turn those eyes down.

"You sure he'll be okay with it?" Jim sounded about eight years old at that moment, his voice tiny.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just do it. The most that can go wrong is a polite rejection." It's not like the space elf is going to overreact to being asked out, of all things. McCoy's mind was trying to formulate any reason that Jim needed to be scared of him, and failed. Jim also looked deep in thought, probably trying to think of something to say to Spock.

"You know…I've never been nervous about asking someone out…"

"There's a first time for everything, kid. Now get out of my sick bay so I can get work done and stop worrying about your sorry lovesick ass." Jim snorted slightly at the comment before jumping off of the table and straightening, fixing his appearance before starting to head out.

"Bones, you suck at being a relationship counselor."

"Yeah, well, first of all, there's a reason I'm divorced, and secondly, I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker."

"So what, now I'm out of my Vulcan mind?" Jim laughed, knowing that McCoy would understand how the statement was making fun of him. The two statements were becoming the doctor's catchphrases and Jim couldn't pass up the opportunity to point it out as often as he could. McCoy only grumbled and held up a hypo like a dart.

"Jim, get the hell out of my sickbay before I start target practice." He almost roared the words, grinning to himself as he watched Jim retreat into the hallway.

_Call me irresponsible.  
Yes, I'm unreliable.  
But it's undeniably true.  
I'm irresponsibly mad for you!_


	6. Let's Make Love

Ok, so here we go! Thanks for all the faves and reviews and watches and ect!

Myraid: Heheh yep, the BFFFFFFFFLs line is actually from a conversation I had with my McCoy. I got to be the favorite for the day, over Spock and Chekov AND Scotty!

Also, I'm sorry for how long this one's taken me! But it's totally worth it. This chapter is the chapter that begins the M rating. It also turned out really really long..and I could have gone on but I ran out of song...hahahaha.

So this next song! I love this song and it's so Jim and Spock. Plus her voice is AMAZING in this song. I'm going to keep my comments for now short and sweet, so here you go!

WARNINGS: Sexy times ahead!

* * *

**Let's Make Love - Marilyn Monroe and Frankie Vaughan**

Yet another fairly uneventful day aboard the Starship Enterprise was finishing, beta shift had just relieved alpha, and Jim Kirk was heading down to the rec room for a relaxing night of relaxing with his bridge crew. He was currently standing in the turbo lift beside his first officer, and very much one sided love interest, Spock. The two shared a mutual interest in each other as well as some sort of never before seen mental link, but Jim believed that was all he was ever going to get out of this relationship. He'd somehow convinced himself to give up the chase for the Vulcan and was satisfied with merely being friends and the most unlikely perfect duet of minds ever to be created.

The lift slowed to a stop at Deck 8 and the two men stepped off, chatting quietly to each other, or rather, Jim chattered quietly to Spock, who merely continued nodding in agreement with the elaborate plan Jim was feeding him on a full planet irrigation system to help with their next mission. Every few minutes, but not often, Spock would input a thought or statement or suggestion to Jim's plan, which would stop the captain mid-sentence while he considered the option before usually agreeing and adding the suggestion mentally into the plan. This was the way the two men always worked, perfectly in sync with each other, as if it were some elaborate mental dance.

_All the gentle lot of conversation is deader than the dead sea scrolls  
__We've become the mutest kind of nation,  
__we're uncommunicating souls  
__No one talks, no one talks!  
__It's something we seldom ever do  
__No one talks, no one talks"_

They entered the rec room together, taking their usual places at the usual table to talk, drink, and enjoy the company of their off duty bridge crew for a few hours before returning to one of their quarters for chess before bed. Chekov joined them, setting down a stack of cards, and announcing that they were playing a Russian card game named "Varesh' ne Varesh'", which McCoy was quick to point out was called "Bullshit" in English. And thus the game was played, Spock easily learning to play the game, though he'd never played before, and, just as easily, won. After a few hours, the game was finally disbanded and the crew members returned one by one to their cabins. Spock and Jim headed to the turbo lift once more and going up to deck five.

The silence once again settled upon the two men in the turbo lift. Jim believed the silence to be awkward and sought to remedy the conversation. Spock, on the other hand, was quite comfortable with the silence, taking his time to contemplate certain matters.

The lift arrived and they stepped into the hall, automatically deciding, without so much as a word, to go to Spock's quarters for the chess game for the night. They continued in silence to Spock's quarters, Jim allowed the Vulcan to key in his entry code, and they stepped inside together, both automatically moving around the room. Spock retrieved the chess set and placed it on his table, maneuvering the two chairs into suitable positions for them both and setting the pieces into place. Jim moved to the replicator, getting himself a coffee and Spock some Vulcan tea. The set up and preparation had become automatic, merely a reaction instead of a thought process. They had been doing this for months, every night together, and yet Jim still felt that uncertain tugging in his stomach, despite his attempts to ignore it.

_No one talks but...you  
__"Here we sit and we chatter  
__What are we thinking of?  
__Let's not make with the patter  
__Baby, let's make love"_

It was only when they'd settled into their chairs and begun the game that Jim dared to speak again, his thoughts no longer able to be contained.

"Spock…what do you think of me…?" He was unsure of his question, knowing as soon as the words were out of his mouth that Spock was going to interpret the statement the wrong way.

"I think of you as a good friend, Jim, and captain." Jim nodded slightly in response.

"I know that, I mean…like…what do you think of me…personally?" He paused for a moment, thinking before speaking up again before Spock could begin to reprimand him for repeating his question. "I mean…do you only think of me as a friend?" He knew the question was awkward, he'd already begun questioning if his first officer would take that the right way or not. He wondered if Spock would even respond so such a ridiculous question.

"I think of you as the only and truest friend I have ever had." He sounded so sure of himself. Something about his tone made Jim angry for a moment, but he realized it was probably how sure he was that got to him.

"What about what's between us, what do you think is there?"

"The air between us is exactly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, .93% ar-"

"No, no, Spock. I mean mentally. This psychic thing we have going on…could it be romantically bonding? I mean…I know you an Uhura broke up a while ago, but…damn it…I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore…" Spock watched him with dark eyes. It was Jim's turn to move but he ignored the board, thinking hard about everything. "I guess I'm asking…do you romantically have any feelings for me?"

"I do not have feelings on the matter, Jim." He almost hit his head against the desk in front of him.

"You know what I mean…shit, this is hard enough to talk about already…" Spock was silent for a moment, obviously considering Jim's words. Jim's eyes scanned his emotionless face slowly, watching him make his decision. It took the Vulcan what seemed like an hour to answer, just staring at the chess board as he thought.

_My oh my, but it's stifling  
__If you roar like a lion, I could coo like a dove!  
__If your SOLD BEGIN BUYIN', baby lets make love!_

It had only been two point four three minutes of Spock's contemplating when Jim couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up quickly and started pacing before moving over to the computer consol and using it to access his files, turning on a relaxing song. After a moment, however, he noticed which song he had played, the two voices in the music intertwining through the room. He felt a small bit of panic beginning in his chest, it wasn't exactly the least thought provoking metaphorical song that Jim could have played, but it was most definitely up there with the best of them. In fact, the lyrics were downright suggestive, but not at all different from how Jim actually felt.

Truthfully, his feelings for Spock had grown even stronger in the past few days. He was positive now that he'd fallen madly in love with his first officer, something that he really should address, and was attempting to, to the highest extent of his ability at the moment. The entire situation, however, had him utterly terrified, mainly of rejection, which was another thing that Jim Kirk just never actually did.

He paced around the room, feeling Spock's eyes burning into him, but he didn't look up at the Vulcan, scared of what he would see in them. His mind was racing, his heart pounding, there was no way this stress could be good for him. Somewhere deep down in his mind, his thoughts joked with him nervously, thinking that it would be typical of him to be allergic to stress. He shook away the jokes as he paced, this wasn't a time for jokes or laughter, he was trying to be serious for once in his life.

Finally, after four minutes of pacing, Jim turned to Spock abruptly and looked directly at him. What he had expected to see was Spock staring back from the chair, watching him with that gaze that missed nothing. What he actually did see was Spock standing much closer to him than he originally thought, almost able to feel the body heat the other man gave off. The sudden proximity to the Vulcan threw Jim off guard and he nearly crashed into Spock, Spock's hands reaching out quickly to grab Jim's arms, holding him steady and in place.

"Spock?"

_"Gosh, it's hot"  
__No, don't turn TV on,  
__instead just turn me on  
__I'll light up like neon  
__Just a tiny section of your affection  
__in my direction will do, ooh_

"Jim, I must request that you stand still." Jim looked up into those dark brown eyes for a long moment, or what was really only ten seconds. His movement stopped and he felt like he was melting in the heat radiating off of those hands on his biceps.

"Spock…wha-"

"I also request that you stay silent." Though the request was clipped and to the point, Spock's voice was calm and…was that a hint of amusement in his voice? If there was such a thing as a double take for sound, Jim did it. He blinked at Spock for a moment, just staring up at him before once more opening his mouth to talk.

His words, however, never escaped. Instead his mouth was captured by Spock's lips, silenced by the searing heat of the kiss. His bright blue eyes went wide before closing, his arms, still trapped at his side, pushed against the hands holding them there and finally succeeding in wrapping around the waist of the slightly taller man, the lack of movement forcing Spock to move closer, pressing against Jim. He knew he had kissed Spock a few times while drunk or in extenuating circumstances, but this was nothing like those. Those kisses had been fast, small, and somewhat lifeless. This kiss was beyond anything Jim had ever felt, it was as if he was breathing Spock's life into him, as if the two of them had melded into a single form.

It was almost a minute before Jim slowly backed away, not enough to pull away from Spock, but enough to, reluctantly, get some air, damn his human lungs and their need to breathe periodically. He could already feel that his lips were swelling from the kiss, looking Spock over and noticing the green tint to his cheeks and ears. He licked his lips as he watched him.

_"You'll just love my embraces  
__'cause they'll fit like a glove  
__We could get down to cases maybe…  
__Kiss me baby, let's make love_

"I guess that answers that question…" Jim laughed slightly, his arms tightening around Spock's waist and forcing him closer. The other did not reject him, as he'd originally thought, instead, his arms moved down to mirror Jim's, closing around the captain's waist tightly. Blue eyes studied Spock for a few minutes, just sweeping over him, trying to gather any information about the other that he hadn't already, before a realization hit him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jim gently pushed Spock away, stepping back a step, definitely not far enough to create a huge divide between them, but big enough to break the embraces. "Spock, what the hell is this? This is supposed to be me confessing my feelings for you and then you rejecting them and saying they're against regulation and then everything goes back to normal. I mean, this is against regulation, pretty much as far against Starfleet regulation as ship-board relationships can be." He was ranting, getting his frustration at the situation out, but he didn't really care. He knew that Spock would let him get it out before speaking up. "Captain and First Officer acting like school kids? They could demote us both…or even court marshal…" He grabbed at his hair, pulling at the temples.

"Captain, I do not believe a court marshal would be the admirals' choice for punishment, if the admiralty were to discover the situation. After all, we have yet to fully establish the nature of this relationship." Jim paused for a moment, thinking.

"If? You're suggesting keeping it private?"

_"Plan some moonlight trips with me,  
__come to grips with me,  
__lips to lips with me, do"_

"I am suggesting that the knowledge of the situation would not benefit the other crew members, and therefore, they have no need to know of our relationship. Within the line of duty, our accomplishments are outstanding and commemorative and our working relationship is a well known form of companionship. The admiralty understands extensively the nature of our working relationship and there is no need for that to change. Our private relationships, however, should not affect the accomplishments and status of our current mission, and therefore create no reason for the admiralty to suspect." Jim was silent for another minute, thinking hard about Spock's words. Slowly, a smile crept to his face and he launched himself at the unsuspecting Vulcan, who reacted with lightning fast reflexes and caught Jim in his arms, holding him tightly again.

"You always know how to make the best of situations…" Jim grinned, kissing Spock again. The kiss, this time, through the searing heat that seemed to melt their minds together, was accompanied by a tender touch that was pure passion. Jim's fingers grabbed desperately at Spock's clothing, holding onto the Vulcan tightly. Spock, on the other hand, seemed almost calm, simply content to hold Jim's waist, keeping him in place against him and feeding off of the cool skin, one hand sliding the bottom of Jim's shirt upward and resting at the small of his back beneath the fabrics of the command gold and the black undershirt.

Jim finally managed to somehow get Spock's shirts off without breaking the contact between them, tossing both offending articles to the floor. His fingers moved quickly to dance against the warm skin, marveling in the greenish tint. His mouth moved from Spock's lips, some part of him wanting the accomplishment of listening to the Vulcan loose control of himself as he moved his lips down to attack Spock's neck, planting quick open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites to the soft pale skin.

_"You'll just love my embraces"  
__cause they'll fit like a glove  
__"We could get down to cases, maybe..."  
__Kiss me baby, let's make love_

Spock allowed Jim's movements for a few minutes, indulging him a few animalistic noises from deep in his chest before pulling Jim away from his neck and looking down at the captain.

"Ca…Jim. May we move somewhere more comfortable?" It wasn't as much a request as a statement with an underlying meaning. Spock wanted to move to the bed, Jim was eager to comply to this, grinning at Spock widely before turning out of his grasp and sauntering over to the bed, slowly stripping as he did. The movements were purely sexual in nature and the deliberate and exaggerated movements of his hips fascinated Spock as he followed. In the fluid movement to the bed, Jim had somehow stripped of everything except his boxers and was now laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, and watching Spock intently. Spock reasoned that stripping was the only graceful thing Jim had ever done in his life, and he rather enjoyed that that simple indulgence was his alone.

He was joined only a moment later by his first officer, still clad in his regulation pants, but very much void of any other articles of clothing. Jim ran his hand over Spock's ass in the pants, part of his mind playing through a few fantasies Jim had had; the thought of sex in uniforms turned Jim on to no end and he couldn't help but imagine Spock complying to Jim's request of a little cadet-instructor role-play in their old uniforms, but that question was for another time. For now, his hand moved around Spock's torso to work the pants open with the single hand, his other arm reaching around Spock's neck and fingers tangling in the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Spock was almost purring by the movements, kneeling on all fours over Jim and watching the marvel in the young captain's face as he explored Spock's body. Jim got the pants open and slid them down, leaving the two in identical regulation boxers. At that, it was Spock's turn to take control, leaning down over Jim and experimenting against the other's pale pinkish skin. He licked, kissed, bit, sucked, indulged himself in any way possible on Jim's skin, licking up the slightly salty taste, as Jim writhed and moaned under him, arms locked tight around Spock's torso.

_My oh my, but it's warm here  
__I sure wore a tight collar  
__I may need some tablets  
__Do you know a good doctor_

It didn't take Spock long to discover that Jim was alright with a little pain, which was perfectly fine with the Vulcan. He restrained himself, being able to crush Jim if he'd have wanted, an act he wouldn't even dream of committing, but indulged himself enough to leave a nicely bruising number of sets of bite marks along Jim's shoulders, careful to watch the estimated placement of Jim's shirt. He had seen Jim's eyes water at one bite that broke the skin, but Jim encouraged him onward, telling him not to worry, that he liked it that rough.

The entire time, Jim's fingers were tangling and tugging and pulling at Spock's hair, scratching down his back, causing Spock to have his own reactions. Jim entwined his fingers of one hand with Spock's, lifting both of their hands to his mouth and lightly placing kisses to Spock's overly sensitive fingers. The Vulcan let out a low, quiet moan, and Jim chuckled faintly before lightly licking one of the fingers.

Spock's eyes shot open and he looked down at Jim with a mixture of alarm and desire. Jim's grin was back, wide across his face, as he repeated the action on each finger, Spock's face contorting slightly which each lick to show a bit more pleasure at each touch. Jim finished, grinning up at the other widely before Spock leaned down, kissing him hard.

_Let's make love_

It was during this unfortunate moment, at almost 8 o'clock pm on board the USS Enterprise, that one Doctor Leonard McCoy decided that it was time for the first officer's monthly checkup. He had knocked twice with no answer before keying in the room's code, the door sliding open, and the good country doctor stepped into the room, only to see his best friend and captain underneath the ship's Vulcan first officer, engaged in a very deep, very much involving tongue, kiss that was taking place while both men were clothed solely in boxers on top of the Vulcan's bed. It took every drop of sanity McCoy had left not to drop all of his supplies and run.

"Holy shit…"


	7. Someone To Watch Over Me

For once I don't have many author's notes for this chapter…sorry it took so long, I kinda got distracted by another idea for a fic I had and my head was debating working on that and on this and I finally told myself to wait on that one til this one is over.

So did anyone else go through that HOLY SHIT IT'S WINTER thing this past week? It's fucking cold now, where I am it went from highs in the 80s to highs in the 50s in a week, and I haven't turned my heat on yet because I'm a dumbass. So while you're reading this you guys can love me and imagine me laying here in bed writing JUST FOR YOU ALL and freezing my ass off because I'm actually at my parent's house for the weekend and it's 62 inside x.x So, that said, please review! I can't improve the story/come up with more songs because I'm almost at the end of my list and I know I want more than what I still have without you guys!

Also, the end of this one is kinda cheesy...sorry...I really wanted to get it finished today, but I kinda fell asleep while typing, so I know I typed, and I know what it says, but my head can't wrap around it at the moment...

WARNINGS: Sexy time between two very fine looking men. (Oh Pinto how I do enjoy looking at you two, and can never think of the car or horse the same way ever again)

* * *

**Someone To Watch Over Me - Ella Fitzgerald**

Jim stalked off of the transporter pad, followed by Spock and McCoy. He was pissed. It had been another routine first contact mission; meet the ambassadors and leaders of the new planet they were inviting into the Federation, have dinner with them, because it was custom, sign some sort of treaty, and everything would be fine. But no, Spock had to open his big mouth and call Jim out on surreptitiously molesting Spock's hand under the table, a taboo between members of the same gender in the new culture, as they held the same ideas of public contact as Vulcans, only a fair amount stricter. They'd been accosted by the people, sentenced to death, almost died, come out of it just because of Spock's inhuman strength, and managed to beam back without a whole lot of damage, but now, Jim was pissed.

He marched from the transporter room, down the hall to sick bay, as Doctor McCoy had made routine, mainly because of Jim's numerous allergic reactions to some of the most random things imaginable, and immediately sat on one of the tables, glaring at the doorway furiously, imagining the sliding metal doors magically catching on fire. He was momentarily joined by both his first officer, who he continued glaring at as he walked into the room and took his typical position beside the table that Jim was sitting on, hands locked behind his back, and the doctor, who immediately grabbed a tricorder and started going over Jim slowly. The captain was somehow allergic to things like carpet and air, but could live in a room with cats for a week without a single reaction, how he managed it was a mystery to McCoy.

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
__till we're often told, seek and ye shall find  
__So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

The examination moved quickly and both men were released, heading to their separate, but adjacent quarters in silence. Spock could feel the animosity flowing off of Jim without having to touch him, and he was particularly curious about it's origin. Instead of heading to his own room, he followed Jim, standing at attention in the doorway.

"May I inquire as to the inducement of your displeasure, Jim?" Jim paused for a moment, having made his way to the desk in the center of the room. He grabbed a hold of the back of his chair, fingers gripping tightly. Spock watched his hand as his knuckles, even in the faint light Jim had his quarters set at, turned white, the blood rushing from his hands as he struggled for control. After the moment passed, he slowly turned, facing Spock.

"My _displeasure_" the word was stated with a hint of bitterness, a mocking tone, "is because _you_ just had to say something, didn't you?" Spock could tell that the question was rhetorical, however, it was indeed a question, and he felt the need to respond.

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
__He's the big affair I cannot forget  
__Only man I ever think of with regret_

"The action was against the laws of the culture. If I had not pointed out the action, and the nobility found out, the corresponding punishment would still have occurred." Jim sighed slightly, not really willing to listen to one of Spock's explanations at the moment. All he really wanted to do was have a stiff drink, alone, and then pass out for a few hours while he had the time. Spock, however, seemed to be thinking very differently. "It was my belief, that perhaps the punishment would be less severe if we had admitted to the crime, instead of attempting to hide the deed."

"Yes, Spock, but the "if" factor is still there. _If_ you hadn't have said anything, they might not have caught us."

"I believe that it was your action that received the punishment, my only involvement was the receiving of such contact." It surprised Jim, sometimes, how Spock could reprimand him, yet keep the monotony of his voice so controlled. Jim was practically shaking with anger, mostly at Spock's arguing. They didn't normally argue, it was actually very rare that they did, and never had Jim yelled at Spock, despite the creeping feeling of wanting to do so, or maybe that was just his libido telling him how extremely sexy an angry Spock was.

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
__Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

"Yeah, but all three of us got that punishment, or do you not remember the giant thing with the teeth that tried to eat our faces?"

"It is called a - "

"I don't care what it's called, Spock. It tried to kill us, that's all that matters." Jim exploded finally, not able to keep his emotions at bay any longer. He was tired, cranky, hungry, because they hadn't gotten to finish the meal, and frankly, he just wanted to get drunk at that moment in time. And Spock wasn't letting him accomplish any of these things. He loved the man, but sometimes he just grated at Jim's nerves. "We could have died down there, all because you had to open your damn mouth." Spock was shocked into silence. Other than the few times on the bridge during their first few days together on board the ship, he had never heard Jim speak like this. He simply stared at the other man for a few minutes, watching Jim breathe, calming himself.

It only took Jim a moment to calm down, getting all of his stress out in the single blow before looking back up at Spock. The Vulcan was staring at the ground at Jim's feet, blinking blindly at the carpet, brows slightly furrowed together.

"Spock…I'm sorry, I didn't mean -" He was cut off by Spock raising a hand between them, looking up.

"It is I who should apologize. I did not consider the alternate possibility of the nobles' failure to address the situation. I reacted impulsively and should return to my quarters to meditate upon my actions." He turned to leave. Jim reached out, grabbing Spock's sleeve tightly and tugging him back into the room.

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
__I hope that he, turns out to be  
__Someone who'll watch over me_

"You don't have to leave. It's ok, I'm kinda the last person you need to apologize about impulsive behavior to…" He grinned slightly, trying to make Spock cheer up, or at least cheer up to the extent of Vulcan cheering. Which basically meant making Spock stop staring at the floor.

"I don't care about how impulsive and non-Vulcan you are, you were just lookin' out for me, and that's all that matters. I appreciate it." Spock turned to Jim finally, opening his mouth to reply, but Jim leaned forward, blocking the words with his own lips.

The kisses between Jim and Spock were never particularly spectacular until the heat was really turned on and they were sweaty and pressed against each other, but despite that, neither of them could get enough. It always started the same, beginning soft and chaste, Jim wrapping his arms around Spock's neck, Spock's arms going around Jim's waist. They'd figured out a formula, unconsciously, that worked as well as they normally did on the bridge. They instinctively knew each other's next movements, whether Jim was horny and immediately stripped, or if Spock was in control, allowing his hands to wander over Jim's form before any clothing was removed, and everything in between.

Tonight was a particularly hot night between them, a desperate release of tension floating in the air between them as they kissed, Jim's arms, as normal, circling Spock's neck and Spock's arms, as before, resting on the small of Jim's back, pulling the slightly shorter man closer. Jim was craving Spock's kisses, needing the release after the altercation they had just experienced.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
__I know I could, always be good  
__To one who'll watch over me_

That was it, make-up sex was the best sex Jim had ever had, it was to the point at which he was considering arguing with Spock on a daily basis, just for the make-up sex. Somehow within the past two and a half minutes, Jim had managed to get the clothes off of both of them and Spock and maneuvered them to the bed, and was now buried deep inside of Jim, who was left writhing on the sheets under him, only able to articulate Spock's name and a few colorful obscenities.

Jim had known from that first kiss that he wouldn't last long tonight, he was already gripping the blankets with stark white knuckles, feeling as if all the blood in his body was rushing downward to his groin. He watched Spock through half-lidded eyes, his mind trying to remember Spock's face at this moment, brows together, breathing heavily, every once in a while letting out animalistic groans and growls. Jim always considered Spock to be part cat, just because of his movements, but the sounds the Vulcan made during sex had just added to his suspicion. He released one hand's grip on the sheets, reaching up to brush his fingers through Spock's hair slowly before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down for another searing kiss.

The slight movement changed the angle of movement inside of Jim, causing a sharp spike of pleasure through him and into Spock through the kiss. Both men gasped into each other's mouths, not wanting to break contact in fear of removing that pleasure.

_Although he may not be the man some  
__Girls think of as handsome  
__To my heart he carries the key_

It only took a few more prods at the sensitive area before Jim arched off the bed, his chest contacting with Spock's, arms circling the slightly taller man's torso and pulling him close. Jim's eyes were wide and he gasped for air as he was overcome with sensation. He came hard over his own chest as well as Spock's, riding out his orgasm while still impaled comfortably on Spock. It only took a moment more before Spock released inside of Jim, his hotter than terran seed warming the young captain as he happily laid there in his orgasmic stupor.

Spock moved to the side, laying beside Jim, silent. He looked relaxed, more relaxed than Jim had ever seen him, almost ready for his first officer to break out into a grin, even though he knew how illogical that thought was. He moved close to Spock, turning on his side and curling up against the warmth that emanated from the Vulcan, watching him stare at the ceiling. He let the other sit in silence for a bit before attempting to break his concentration.

"Spock…I really am sorry…" He watched for any reaction. It was at this moment that Jim realized that he was the only person to ever see the amount of emotion that Spock released in front of him. From the gentle relaxed state he was in now, to his face during their sexual escapades, he would be the only person to ever see those emotions. It was a large revelation for Jim, he almost missed Spock's response.

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
__Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
__Someone to watch over me_

"I understand, Jim, there is no need to continue apologizing." Jim frowned slightly that his apology wasn't thoroughly excepted, but he quickly convinced himself that it was adequate. He grinned at Spock finally, moving even closer against him and reaching up to turn on his bed-side computer, intent on breaking the silence in the room. He turned the computer on, putting it on random, and a song started playing, something he'd always enjoyed. The song seemed oddly appropriate for him as he watched Spock.

"You know…I think I'm falling in love with you…" He grinned down at Spock, somewhat meaning the statement to be a joke. But deep down, something inside him told him it wasn't just a joke, but in fact that true feelings he was keeping hidden. Spock looked at him slowly.

"It is illogical to proclaim such things in such short amounts of time." Jim rolled his eyes slightly.

"Relax, I haven't proclaimed anything. You're just the first person I've done a lot of things with, and it's really different from all of my other relationships in the past…"

"You have not felt a connection to those affairs?"

"They're not affairs, Spock, they're one night stands." He sighed slightly before continuing. "But yeah, like, I've never actually laid in bed after sex and talked…it's always 'oh my roommate's back, you should leave…" He remembered that one time in Gaila's room, something Jim doubted he would ever forget.

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
__Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
__Someone to watch over me_

"So you feel a sense of comradery "

"More than that, like…a connection…I dunno, it's hard to explain…" Spock paused for a moment, could it be a bond forming between the two of them? He had, in fact, felt the same bond forming, the feeling was worrying him. But hearing this from Jim sent a sense of relief over him. He allowed a small smile to slip through and looked down slightly, expecting Jim's laughter at his weak display of emotion, only to find Jim fast asleep against Spock's shoulder.

_Someone to watch over me _


	8. What A Wonderful World

This next one was fun to write. I realized that I've been leaving Uhura out of this, and she really shouldn't be. She's such a smart and understanding person that fits so well with Spock, like, other than Jim she's the only person I can see Spock being with at all (even though I really hardcore ship Uhura x Scotty) and I really see them as being best friends after they break up. She's sort of the only person that knows Spock's brain as well as Jim, maybe even better. So when I was listening to this song, I thought 'oh! Uhura Spock talky time!' Not to mention that I HATE fics that are like "they're having sex now….and more sex….aaaaaand more sex…" …I mean come on, they work on a spaceship and Spock's probably the most private person ever, they're not going to spend every waking moment having sex, Jim's still going to want his Bones hang out time, Spock's going to want his alone meditation time, it's just logical.

Also, sorry for the delay once again, it was finals week this past week and BLAHHHHH and my brain died….so yeah.

SO anyway, enough ranting…please read, review, critique ect! The next chapter is, unfortunately, the last chapter, mainly because I REALLY want to work on my other fic SO much right now…like…you guys don't understand how much I want to work on it…

* * *

**What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong**

Lieutenant Uhura opened the door to the observation lounge, slowly entering the room. Her left hand held a cup and saucer, the contents thankfully still steaming, despite how long she'd been searching the ship, her right hand closed and locked the door, mainly for privacy purposes. She walked into the room, looking around before her eyes settled on her target, quickly, but quietly striding over to him.

Commander Spock was sitting, back straight despite the relaxing moment, in one of the plush chairs that Captain Kirk had ordered into the lounge. Spock would never admit his enjoyment of these luxuries, it wasn't the Vulcan way to express gratitude over material objects, and instead enjoyed his private moments in the chairs. He had heard the door open, and heard Uhura's quiet steps across the room, even in his half-meditative state, but he did not respond until she had moved closer.

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
__I see them bloom for me and you  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

"Nyota." The single word almost made her jump, but she smiled at the realization that he knew it was her. She gently set the cup and saucer beside the chair for him.

"I thought you'd want some tea…"

"Thank you." His words were kind, but clipped. He wanted to be alone, and she wasn't allowing it. She stood in silence for a moment, her hands twisting together behind her back. She hadn't only come to give him tea.

"Spock…listen." She circled the chair, standing in front of him. "I know you've been hiding something from me, and you know that you can't do that. Something's…changed over the past few weeks. Talk to me, Spock. We agreed to be friends, and friends don't keep secrets from other friends…" She watched him carefully, observing him, waiting to see if maybe he'd give just a single hint as to what was bothering him, be it good or bad.

"I am…not permitted to say."

"Bullshit." He blinked at her for a moment after her outburst. "Spock, you've told me ways you've gone against regulation before. I mean, hell, going against regulation is how I'm still alive." She moved close, putting her hands on the arm rests of the chair. "Talk to me." He paused for a moment before letting out a slight, almost undetectable sigh.

"I am, and have been for the past two point four weeks, in a relationship with our ship's captain."

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
__The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

Nyota could feel her head reeling. Out of everything she had considered could be wrong with Spock, this was in no way on her list. Perhaps partially because she didn't believe that Spock swung that way, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt the slight inclination that this was indeed true and quite possible. She shook her head, gathering her thoughts.

"What? Sorry…I just…wasn't expecting that." He tilted his head slightly, an unspoken question of explanation. "I mean, I can see why, with how you two work together, but first of all, it's James T. Kirk, Mr. I'll-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want-and-you-just-sit-back-and-enjoy-the-ride ladies man. And secondly, I didn't know either of you liked men."

"To Vulcans, the concept of male and female preference is used only for mating purposes, which includes the marriage process. Normally, Vulcans do not indulge in carnal pleasures such as relationships such as these, but instead more like the relationship we shared. It was at first a surprise to myself as well, however, I cannot say that I do not enjoy it."

She considered his words for a moment. "But I still thought you preferred women?"

"As did I. The revelation of the relationship between the captain and myself was as much of a surprise to myself as it is to you, Nyota. Jim has also expressed his bewilderment at the situation."

Uhura finally decided to sit, moving around Spock and grabbing the seat next to him, sitting on the arm rest. "I thought Jim slept with anything that moved…"

"On the contrary, he was singularly interested in females, however, the species of his interest did tend to vary."

"You say that like it's in the past, have you considered that he may get bored of monotony and return to his polygamist ways?"

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
__Are also on the faces of people going by  
__I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
__They're really saying I love you._

He once again took a moment to consider her words. "Indeed I have. He has assured me, however, that those times are over. He used a rather…odd word to describe his feelings…" Uhura paused for a moment, staring at Spock, before a feeling of realization spread across her face.

"Please tell me that he didn't say he was 'Spocksexual'…" She was trying to suppress a laugh, wanting to hear it from Spock before believing it.

"Indeed he did." She couldn't help it, the laughter started in her throat. She shook with the laugh, almost falling off of the chair a few times. Spock waited silently, a look of amusement on his face. Finally, her laughter subsided and she wiped the tears from her eyes before looking back at Spock.

"So he seriously said that he was just seeing you now?"

"Though not in those words, yes. He did indeed point out the exclusivity of the relationship."

A look of wonderment spread across Uhura's face. "I never thought I'd think of James Tiberius Kirk being exclusive."

"I will admit to my confusion in the matter as well. I did not expect it either."

She sighed slightly, getting up from the chair. "Well, if he does something stupid, you tell me and I'll take care of him…" Spock looked slightly confused before nodding at her. She was sure he didn't know what she was saying, but it made sense to her and that was all that mattered. "I gotta go do some stuff before calling it a night, don't stay up here too long, it'll get cold."

He nodded again, his eyes following her as she left the room with a small wave.

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
__They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
__And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
__Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world._


	9. Save The Last Dance For Me

OK! THE FINALE! This song is one of my absolute favorite songs ever and is the most fitting song for Jim and Spock I have ever heard. This was actually the first song I had decided on using when I decided to write these fics, so it's all been leading up to this moment.

So yes, enjoy! And after this there's a TOTALLY different fic coming that's not slash and not cute and is just OMG ANGST, so enjoy this happy cuteness.

Also as a small note, if you haven't seen the Queer as Folk clip that this song is in, go look it up, SO worth it for the best scene in the entire series (you should watch the entire series too, but not everyone is like me and has all of the box sets, so just that scene for now and then later when you have time/money/good internet you can watch the whole series). That scene was also my inspiration for this chapter in a way.

SO ANYWAY! Here you go, please read, review, enjoy, critique, ect! And see you guys again in the angst-fest!

* * *

**Save the Last Dance For Me - The Drifters**

Jim hated political events. He hated the dress uniforms with the tight high collars, he hated having to sit there and listen to different officials arguing over pointless things, like agriculture. So there was that one planet in that one system that the Klingons wanted and the Federation wanted. So what if it could grow special Canadian wheat, Jim didn't care anymore.

He tugged at his collar, cursing the laundry for making it too stiff to breathe correctly. He fiddled with his medals and badges, anything at all to keep himself occupied during the discussions. He was truly bored out of his mind. And the only reason his crew was there in the first place was for show, what was a political meeting without the flagship of the Federation.

_You can dance  
__ev'ry dance with the guy who gives you the eye,  
__let him hold you tight  
__You can smile  
__ev'ry smile for the man who held your hand  
__'neath the pale moonlight_

It seemed like he'd been in that chair for hours, his ass sore and falling asleep, he looked across the table at Spock, listening intently to the current speaker, a gangly little man named Nilz Baris, who Jim had decided immediately looked far too wimpy and pretentious to be of any importance. That was the other thing Jim hated, that both he and Spock had to be there, which was entirely pointless. If only Spock had joined, Jim could have overseen repairs and upgrades and still gotten the same report he was sure he would receive when he returned, despite being present.

He sighed loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly, but he was bored and tired and just wanted this to be over. He saw Spock's eyes shift to glare at him, that emotionless Vulcan glare, before flicking back to the little man at the podium.

_But don't forget who's taking you home  
__and in whose arms you're gonna be  
__So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jim stood from his chair, moving around the table to begin ushering the officials of the meeting to the Enterprise for the dinner and small party. As he stretched his arms and legs, he was joined by Spock, leading the train of bureaucrats to the large mess hall.

The room was sparsely decorated, chairs and small tables situated around the room for the guests, with an open dance floor for those who wished. Soft music played and they filed into the large room for food and drink to finish the night. Jim made his way around the room, speaking quietly to different delegates of different species. Spock, while enjoying a small cup of tea, was joined by a familiar and quite honored guest of the party.

_Oh, I know  
__that the music's fine like sparkling wine  
__go and have your fun  
__Laugh and sing  
__but while we're apart  
__don't give your heart to anyone_

"Hello, father. I trust you found the conference agreeable."

Ambassador Sarek nodded slightly to his son, choosing to indulge humbly in the same tea that Spock was drinking. "Indeed, the proceedings progressed quite agreeably." A small silence fell between the two Vulcans, neither willing to openly speak their feelings to the other, especially with the rest of the delegates around them. It took a few minutes for Spock to finally speak up.

"Father, I must inform you of a current matter of contention between myself and the captain…." Sarek held up a hand to stop the younger Vulcan.

"Spock, I know of your relationship and, although I do not approve, I also am not at the liberty to stop such an affair."

_But don't forget who's taking you home  
__and in whose arms you're gonna be  
__So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm_

Spock was silent for a moment, only staring at his father before speaking. "Explain."

"Spock. You are of age, you have passed all of the tests required of you beyond expectation, and I must say that I am pleased with your position within the Federation as well as in Vulcan society, despite the circumstances of your childhood. I no longer have the authorization to control your decisions such as these."

The statement caused another confused silence from Spock, and Sarek gave him a Vulcan smile, which consisted of an almost invisible crinkling of the corner of his eyes, before turning to return to his socializing duties.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
__Can't you feel it when we touch  
__I will never never let you go  
__I love you oh so much_

The party continued until late that night, some of the delegates retiring to the planet below for sleep, others, in their inebriated states, opting to sleep on board the ship. Jim, Spock noticed, had been rather well behaved, and not intoxicated himself into a stupor. He could see the evidence of a slight buzz, as Jim called it, but no further. If he were human, Spock would have felt pride in his captain, much like a parent would toward a child who stayed away from the cookie jar.

Jim was still making his way through the remaining delegates, indulging those who asked in a dance. Finally, Spock noticed that he had been dancing with the same female delegate for some time, actively talking to her, a Deltan woman, and quite pretty. He was sure that Jim felt some attraction to her, and Deltans were well known for their advanced sexuality.

Spock felt a slight burning sensation in his side. It confused him, made him think that perhaps he would need to go to sick bay. But at the same time, it made him want to stay, his eyes locked on Jim. He watched for the majority of the song, recognizing the slowing tempo that signaled the finale, and stepped forward toward the pair.

Jim was actively talking to the Deltan about a computer program, and she seemed quite uninterested, instead, the hand that was supposed to be on his shoulder, was fiddling with the collar of his uniform. Spock, unhindered by Jim's conversation and mainly motivated by the fact that he did not want the Deltan touching his captain, stepped between them swiftly.

"I apologize, captain, but I must speak with you." He quickly grabbed Jim's arm, pulling him to an empty area of the dance floor, away from earshot of the Deltan, who recognized a rejection when she saw one and turned to leave, the last of the delegates following. The room was now empty, except for Jim and Spock and a few of the officers of the ship that hung around the outskirts of the room, downing the last of various drinks and finishing off the platters of food.

_You can dance  
__go and carry on till the night is gone  
__and it's time to go  
__If he asks  
__if you're all alone can he take you home  
__you must tell him no_

"What is it, Spock?"

"I apologize for my outburst, Jim, but I do believe that the Deltan woman was attempting to seduce you." Jim raised an eyebrow, an obvious mock of Spock's own facial expression.

"Were you…jealous, Spock?" The Vulcan was silent for a moment, his mind thinking over the concept.

"Vulcans do not feel jealousy. I merely experienced a slight pain originating in the proximity of my heart and spreading upward. The sensation, however, is now gone." Jim laughed slightly.

"So you're saying you wouldn't be jealous if I did take her up on her offer. She did, indeed offer." It was around this moment that not only did he notice the new song playing, the slight latin beat filling the room, but the fact that Spock was dancing with him, their fingers intertwined, Spock's other hand firmly and possessively placed on the small of Jim's back. He had no idea when the song, or the movement, had begun, just that it had happened and it all felt truly natural. He didn't even care that a good number of his crew members were spread around the room watching them.

"Indeed, though the thought of you having sexual relations with her not only violates your own oaths of monogamy, but is quite displeasing to me, captain." Jim laughed again, grinning at him.

"You realize that calling me captain while talking about sex is pretty kinky, right Spock? I didn't think you were into that kinda stuff, but if you want, I can get my cadet uniform back from Gaila and we can play 'teacher and the naughty cadet' all you'd like. We'll have to try sex on the bridge at some point too…"He grinned widely, somewhat meaning the statement as a joke, while another part of him, that he had to push back into it's place, was silently cheering on his imagination for producing an image of Spock in his instructor uniform, slapping Jim's ass with a ruler.

Spock simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Alright, don't give me that look. I'm kidding. I'd never cheat on you, I promised you that and if there's one thing you can rely on me for, it's keeping promises. I love you, Spock. It's taken me way too long to realize it, but I do, and I don't want to loose you."

"I highly doubt that loosing me would be an easy task, Jim." Jim almost frowned at him before noticing the tell-tale slight crinkling at the corners of Spock's eyes, the sign that he knew exactly what Jim had said and was making his version of a joke. Jim grinned at him, disregarding the eyes of the crew members and protocol and fuck regulations anyway. He trusted these people, they were his family now and if they didn't accept and know everything he did, then why should he bother with them anyway. And in plain view of the ship's officers, he kissed Spock deeply.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
__and in whose arm's you're gonna be  
__So darlin save the last dance for me_

Across the room, Doctor McCoy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and an open bottle of some questionable liquid dangling from one hand. He'd already unbuttoned his dress uniform slightly to help him relax. Next to him was Uhura, a delicate glass in her own hand, half-filled with a darker questionable liquid. The two were smiling faintly at the couple in the middle of the dance floor, alone in the center of the room. McCoy sighed.

"At least they finally got each other out of all this."

"Yeah. Good for them. At least this means we don't have to watch after them anymore." He grinned over at her slightly.

"Naw, we'll still be the go-to guys for them, whenever something's wrong. Jim'll be in sickbay the moment Spock has one of his heavy meditation days or Spock'll be up bothering you when Jim does something stupid and ends up in a compromising position with Gaila. It's gonna happen no matter what." She laughed.

"But it's no more whining from either of them about 'oh I like him but he doesn't like me back…' I think I've had about enough of that for one lifetime." He nodded his agreement and took a deep swig from the bottle. She took the moment to join him, taking a drink from her glass. As they did, a certain red-headed Orion walked up beside them both, another questionable liquid in her hand, already mostly gone.

"Looks like I'll have to give Jim his old uniform back, he always did have that kink over those cadet and instructor uniforms…" Gaila sighed and joined them in the drink, watching them intently while Uhura and McCoy struggled to laugh around their drinks. "Whatever though, they're good for each other, make each other think more than anyone else could. They're always going to be surprising each other, which is the best thing for a relationship." She smiled at the two of them, entirely wrapped up in their own little world. Uhura nodded.

"They'd get too bored of anyone else. They're both dynamic people that need people just as dynamic as they are, which is rare to find. Jim's probably the only person that can emotionally challenge Spock, and Spock's the only one that can mentally challenge Jim. It works out so perfectly that there's no other logical explanation. And no matter what, neither of them will ever be alone."

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
__and in whose arm's your gonna be  
__So darlin save the last dance for me, mmmm  
__Save the last dance for me, mmmm  
__Save the last dance for me_


End file.
